Sailor Vulcan, BSB, & The Blubber Card
by Dirty Napkin
Summary: The scouts bump into the cast of Card Captors, and they find out something about Meilin. Special Appearences: BSB, Pinky and the Brain


SAILOR VULCAN, BACKSTREET BOYS, & THE BLUBBER CARD!  
  
A cross between Sailor Moon and Card Captor Sakura, this is my 1st fic ever, so please don't make fun of me!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own either Card Captor Sakura or Sailor Moon, although I want, I Want, I WANT!!!!!!!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Some road in Tokyo, Inner Sailor Scouts are walking to a concert...  
  
Sailor Moon: I can't believe we actually got tickets to *//\\//SYNC!  
Mars: I KNOOOOOOOOOOOW! It's so KEWL!  
Mercury:Hey, who are they?  
(Sakura, Li, and Meilin walk in from opposite direction)  
Sakura:Hey, who are they?  
All Scouts:We're the Sailor Scouts! We will right wrongs and triumph over evil!  
Li: Uh, yeah. We are Li, Sakura, and Meilin. We are Card Captors, and we're searching for the Blubber Card.  
Chibi Moon: (to Meilin) I like your hair!  
Moon: Me too!  
Meilin: Thanks! Your's is awesome, to!  
Luna: Umm, Scouts!  
Jupiter:What's up, Luna?  
Li: Is she talking to that cat?  
Sakura: Is that cat talking to her?  
Meilin: I can't believe that just came from 2 kids who know a winged talking bear!  
Sakura & Li: Oh, yeah...   
Luna: Scouts, we've found Sailor Vulcan!  
Venus: Oh, cool! Wait, who is she? Please don't tell me we've got a male Scout and it's that geek Li!  
Luna: No, thank god! It's that Meilin.  
Chibi Moon: Cool Hair Girl? AWESOME!  
Jupiter: Good thing we got an extra *//\\//SYNC ticket!  
Mercury: But she'll have to pass the Sailor Test first.  
Mars: What's that rumble?  
Venus: It's a Mad Cow! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
(Mad Cow stomps into the scene)  
Mad Cow: Ja! I am MAD! I am a COW! I am MAD COW! And for those of you who are looking for the Blubber Card, here I am!Jaaaaaaaaa!  
Li: All right, Let's get her!  
(Unfortunately for anyone who actually LIKES Li {Fortunatly for ME!}, Li is run over by Mad Cow and dies of sufacation!)  
Sakura: Uh, I'd better catch this thing! (does her thing) Blubber Card! Return your powers CONFIDE!  
Mad Cow: JAAA NOOO JAAA! (becomes a Clow Card)  
Sakura: Oh, YUCK!!!!! This is an UGLY card! (rips up Blubber Card)   
Artemis: Well, we'd better tell Meilin.  
Meilin: Tell me what?  
Luna: That you are Sailor Vulcan, Lady of the Lava! Here's your Transformation Wand! (passes Meilin what looks like a wand you'd see in fairy tales with a gold star on top, red tube, and silver streamers.) Now, click your heels together 3 times and say "There's no place like home!" No, wait, that's wrong! It's tap yourself on the head with the wand once, wink twice, shout "Vulcan Star Power", and wave your wand around!  
Moon: (whispering to Chibi Moon) How come she gets a cool wand, while we get stupid pens and lockets? (Chibi Moon shrugs)  
Meilin: VULCAN STAR POWER! (transforms to Sailor Vulcan! Colors: Goldenrod & Red) Whoa! AWESOME!  
Sakura: HEY! I wanna be a scout!  
Luna: I'll see what I can do!  
Sakura: YAY!  
Artemis: Sailor Vulcan, before you start a career as a scout, you must pass the test! You must destroy THE BACKSTREET BOYS! (everyone screams at the mention of the most horrible singing group of all time)  
Meilin: O-O-O-K-K-K...........  
Tuxedo Mask: (holding a chain that's pulling BSB) Here they are! (releasing them)  
BSB: ~*The Shape Of My Heart, O Yeah!*~  
Sakura: AHHH! Not the Voices of DOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
Inner Scouts: Make 'em stop! For the love of God, make 'em STOP!!!!!  
Meilin: Vulcan Cyclops Attack! (giant eyeball peirces Kevin's heart) Vulcan Volcanoes Erupt! (lava melts Howie) Vulcan Blacksmith Mallet! (large mallet crushes AJ) And now, to kill the ANNOYING one! Vulcan Jewelry Maker Shock! (Nick is forced to wear jewelry and is shocked to death) (Meilin looks at Brian) I like you. Now, go get a solo career!  
Brian: Yeehaw! She likes me! (prances away)  
Meilin: Well, whaddaya think?  
Diana: EXCELLENT!!!!! You saved the WORLD!!!!!  
Jupiter: You can have this *//\\//SYNC concert ticket since Pluto couldn't come.  
Meilin: THANKS!  
Mars: Niether could Saturn. We didn't even get her a ticket cuz she's a baby right now!  
Sakura: I wish I could go.  
Kero(idunno how to spell his name!): (flying in) Me too.  
Sakura: KERO!  
Kero: Meilin? OKAAAAAAAY! Where's Li? (Sakura points to Li's flattened body) Oh. Have you found the Blubber Card?  
Sakura: Yeah, but it's too ugly to not rip up.  
Mercury: You know, Uranus and Neptune couldn't go to the concert, either.  
Venus: Yeah! You two can have their tickets!  
  
So, everyone went to the concert and lived happily ever after! And remember kiddies, Brain should rule the world!  
***********************************************************************  
"Well, what do you think, Pinky?"aked a small, big-headed mouse.  
"I don't get it, Brain. How will this story let you take over the world?" asked a taller, dumber mouse.  
"Pinky, you don't understand. With the 2 best cartoon shows, the destruction of Backstreet Boys, and even the thought of *//\\//SYNC, this'll be an epic! Then, people will read the ending and say 'Brain should rule the world!' They'll make me leader!" the small mouse shouted. "Good thing I posted this on fanfion.net already! Now we must plan for tomorrow night!"  
Pinky said, "Why Brain? What are we gonna do tomorrow night?"  
Brain said, "The same thing we do everynight, Pinky. Try to take over the world!"  
~*They're Pinky, they're Pinky and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain!*~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  



End file.
